Mamodo
Mamodo (魔物 Mamono)'' or ''demons are creatures that come from another world. They are also called imps, underlings, or monsters. They are called mamodo in the English version. Mamodo come to the human world to compete in the King's Festival, a tournament held every 1,000 years to decide the Mamodo King. The 100 contestants are chosen by the Mamodo School Principal and the current King of the Mamodo World and sent to the human world with their books. Mamodo are very different from ordinary humans, although most take on a humanoid appearance. Mamodoes are stronger, faster, and have greater endurance than humans which they can increase through training and they can recover from injuries faster than humans also. Mamodoes also have bigger appetites and their favorite food is fish. They usually eat raw fish, a male mamodo will eat the fish by unhinging their jaws to make their mouths large enough to chomp on and swallow large fish in large pieces, females instead preferring to eat small fish so as not to act vulgar. There are many types of mamodo, with many different types of spells. Mamodo-type is based on elements of everyday life, such as Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Gravity, Ice, Metal, Machines, and much more. There are currently 14 Mamodos that were never named. They were most likely destroyed early in the Mamodo battle or amongst each other in random parts of the world. Known Mamodo Names and Partners *1.1 Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine *1.2 Reycom and Hosokawa *1.3 Gofure and Renji *1.4 Brago and Sherry Belmont *1.5 Sugino and Haru *1.6 Kolulu and Lori *1.7 Fein and Sebe *1.8 Furigaro and Gerhart *1.9 Eshros and Shin *1.10 Kanchomé and Folgore *1.11 Robnos and Ruku *1.12 Tia and Megumi *1.13 Maruss and Rembrant *1.14 Baltro and Steng *1.15 Zeno and Dufort *1.16 Yopopo and Djem *1.17 Kikuropu and British Gentleman *1.18 Ponygon and Kafka Sunbeam *1.19 Zofis and Koko *1.20 Pokkeiro and Periko *1.21 Rops and Apollo *1.22 Danny and Mr. Goldo *1.23 Purio and Lupa *1.24 Zoboron and Hige *1.25 Wonrei and Li-en *1.26 Zabas and Galliont *1.27 Baransha and Garza *1.28 Bago and Fredo *1.29 Donpoccho and Goman *1.30 Vincent Bari and Gustav *1.31 Kido and Dr. Riddles *1.32 Penny and Uri *1.33 Byonko and Alvin *1.34 Koral Q and Grubb *1.35 Ted and Jido *1.36 Arth and Ellie *1.37 Karudio and Sauzaa *1.38 Rein and Kyle *1.39 Rodeaux and Chita *1.40 Cherish and Nicole *1.41 Riou and Banikis Gigo *1.42 Momon and Elle Chivas *1.43 Hougan and Million Suit *1.44 Zaruchimu and Raushin Mo *1.45 Buzarai and Kazu *1.46 Keith and Berun *1.47 Riya and Aleshie *1.48 Fango and Adler *1.49 Gyaron and Harry Jet *1.50 Jedun and Eskaruro Run *1.51 Eruzadoru and Abiira Sabiira *1.52 Ashuron and Riin Vise *1.53 Snail and Unknown *1.54 Maraion and Unknown *1.55 Rogue Viper and Unknown *1.56 Gorm and Mir *1.57 Gani Fest and Gentleman *1.58 Clear Note and Vino *1.59 Goren of the Stone and Maurice *1.60 Badios and Charmy *1.61 Ferius and Sebastian *1.62 Victoream and Mohawk Ace *1.63 Laila and Albert *1.64 Pamoon and Lance *1.65 Belgim EO and Dalia Anjé *1.66 Tsao-Lon and Genso *1.67 Demolt and Roberto Vile *1.68 Hyde and Eido *1.69 Nya and Shion Hibiki *1.70 Cut N' Paste and Kiichiro *1.71 Grisor and Dr. Hakase *1.72 Maestro *1.73 Majirou and Nicholas *1.74 Wiseman and Kotoha *1.75 Akatsuki and Sakurada *1.76 Biburio and Nazoka Sawama *1.77 Soma and Kouhiru Kunaeda *1.78 Alm & Mamiko *1.79 Tsaoron and Gensou *1.80 Dalmos and Elizabeth *1.81 Ibaris and Kyle Pikaru *1.82 Mukaron and Heather Spoon *1.83 Baraho and Takos *1.84 Ninin and Kari *1.85 Babiru and Seiu Ou *1.86 Mirako and Jackson Bay *1.87 Gelios and John Owen *1.88 Urimire and John *1.89 Jobin and Yuga Category:Mamodo